


Howl

by lunasnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasnow/pseuds/lunasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Insanlar bas belasidir ve sana getirdikleri tek sey de bela olur. Onlarin sacmaliklariyla ugrasacagima her dolunayda kendimi kaybetmeyi ve aciyi tercih ederim.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Duvar
> 
> Bu sarkiyla okursaniz cok sevinirim: http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Howl/3hZHww?src=5

“Arabalari yaristiralim mi? Bunu babam yeni aldi, ilerde tipki bunun gibi mavi bir jipim olacagina da soz verdi. Babam sozlerini tutar. Seninki de tutar mi? Sen nasil bir araba isterdin?” Sorularinin hicbirine cevap alamayan iri kahverengi gozlu cocuk basini egdi. Digeri sadece yesil gozlerini onun yuzunde herhangi bir noktaya odakliyor, ama hic konusmuyordu. Iri gozlerini cerceveleyen uzun kirpiklerini kirpistirdi, ondan biraz buyuk olmasi oyun oynayamayacaklari anlamina mi geliyordu ki? Onu her zamanki gibi duymazsan gelen cocuk, simdi yine sessizce uzaklasirken onun arkasindan mirildandi oyunca arabasina sarilirken. “Neden seninle oynamama izin vermiyorsun sanki?”

 

* * *

 

Stiles, Roscoe'nun direksiyonuna ellerini yerlestirmis, tempo tutarak ilerliyordu. Radyoda yuksek sesle calan sarkinin hizla kan pompalayan kalbinin gurultusunu bastiracagini dusunmustu, ama bir ise yaramiyordu. Belli araliklarla atan kalbinin ritmi, sanki mikrofon yerlestirilmis gibi kulaklarina kadar ulasiyordu. Gozunu bir saniyeligine yoldan ayirarak hafifce egildi ve penceresinden gokyuzunde degerli bir taş gibi parlayan dolunaya bakti. Tamamlanmasina hala biraz daha zaman vardi, belki bir kac saat, biliyordu cunku son birkac aydir ilgilendigi tek sey buydu. Ve tabi bir sey daha...

Yolun iki tarafinda gokyuzune kadar ulasan agaclar ruzgarla hafifce dallarini salliyor, gölgelerini de yola düşürüyorlardi. Kasisle araba sallanirken Stiles ellerini iyice direksiyona sabitledi. Su an ihtiyaci olan tek sey yoldan sapmakti. Farlarini biraz daha guclendirmis olmayi diledi, önünü cok da iyi goremiyordu. Belki sadece bir metre otesini, hepsi bu kadar. Orman yoluna tamamen girdiginde nefes alis verisleri siklaşti, yaklasiyordu.

Arabasindan indiginde elindeki feneri sikica tutuyordu, sirt cantasina da yan koltuktan alip sirtina vurdu. Ormanin icinde ilerlerken acaba beyzbol sopasina ihtiyaci olup olmayacagini dusunuyordu. Adimalarinin altinda ezilen yapraklar ve minik dallarin çatirtilari ensesindeki butun kaslari germesine neden oluyordu. Bir korku filminin baslangicinda gibi hissediyordu kendini cunku, cantasini omzunda hoplatarak kendisine cesaretli olmasi gerektigini telkin edip duruyordu. Cok da uzaktan gelmeyen ulumayla tuyleri diken diken olurken “Kesinlikle beyzbol sopasini almaliydim.” diye mirildandi.

Belki yirmi dakikalik, belki de daha fazla kendi kendini yiyip durdugu yuruyus boyunca sonunda varmak istedigi noktaya gelmisti, dibinde durdugu yokusun tepesinde duran Hale Malikanesi, gunduz oldugundan daha da korkutucu, ormanla butunlesmis bir sekilde yukseliyordu ve Stiles'in nefesini tutmasina sebep oldu. Belki biraz korkakti, ama meraki her zaman korkusunu yenecek ve ona cogu zaman sonucunda pisman olacagi bir cesaret verecekti. Tipki simdi oldugu gibi.

Feneri bir saga, bir sola tutarken önünü gormeye calisiyordu, icerdeki adamin onun ayak seslerini duydugundan emindi. Eger öyleyse neden gelip onu hemen öldürmüyor oldugunu merak ederken diger yandan buna memnundu, kontrolunu sikca kaybeden bir kurt tarafindan yenmek su an istedigi son seydi.

“Sen asla vazgecmez misin?”

Stiles kapiyi acmaya bile henuz yeltenmemis, kapinin disindaki basamakta duruyorken sesle irkilip fenerini kapatti. Kalbi gogsunden bogazina dogru yukseliyordu, hizla yutkunup kalbini oldugu yere gonderecegini umdu. Simdi hic sirasi degil, diye dusundu, ses tonunun bile ne kadar seksi oldugunu dusunmenin hic sirasi degil.

Omuzlarini salladi ve feneri cantasina tiktiktan sonra Derek'in hala onu öldürmemis oldugu gercegine tutunarak kapiyi itti. Icerde isik yanmiyordu, sadece ay kirilmis pencerelerden iceri dogru suzuluyor ve Derek'i golgede birakiyor olsa da Stiles'in karanliga alisan gozleri onun merdivenin tepesinde oturdugunu secmekte gecikmedi. Genis govdesi kambur olmus bir sekilde duruyordu, Stiles onun alninda parlayan ter taneciklerini goruyordu.

“Aci mi cekiyorsun?”

Stiles iste o zaman onun tisort giymiyor oldugunu fark etti. _Harika._ O yine yutkunadursun, Derek midesine dogru bastirdigi tisortu kafasindan gecirip ustune giydiginde Stiles nerdeyse tesekkur edecekti, dikkati dagilmisti ve bu hos olmazdi, ozellikle su an.

“Moronun teki oldugunu biliyorsun degil mi?” dedi Derek ayaga dikilip. “Benimle ilgili her seyi ogrenmeyi basardin, sana izin verdim cunku benden uzak durmani saglayabilecek tek sey buydu. Ama sen hala pes etmemis bir sekilde evimde duruyorsun. Canina susamis olmalisin.”

Alti yasindan beri arkadas olmaya calistigi, ama onunla hicbir zaman tek kelime bile konusmayan o cocugun kendinde takinti haline gelmeye basladiginin on bir yasinda okuldan sonra onu gizlice oldugunu sandigi ama aslinda pek de gizli olmayan bir sekilde takip edip yasadigi yeri bulmaya calistigindan beri farkindaydi Stiles. Evi o bulamadan, ormanin kim bilir neresinde ustelik hava kararmaya baslamisken Derek onu bulmus ve on alti yasindaki bir cocugun yuzunun olmasi gerekenden cok daha sert bir ifadeyle karsisina dikilmisti. Derek'in onunla yaptigi en adamakilli konusmanin o zaman oldugunu hatirliyordu.

“Sana ne? Benim canim sonucta.” yaptigi savunma kulaga inanilmaz salakca geliyordu ama ne diyebilirdi ki? Derek hicbir zaman onunla dogru durust konusmamisti sonucta. Yaptiklari her konusmada Derek hicbir zaman ona dogrudan bakmazdi, sadece gitmeden once gozlerini onun kahverengilerine diker ve sonra da uzaklasirdi. Ve Stiles onun yuzunden hala ayni inatci kucuk cocuktu, vucudu buyuse de o hic buyuyememis cunku istedigi oyun arkadasi hicbir zaman onunla oynamamisti. Scott'i saymiyordu, en yakin arkadasiydi tamam, ama Derek her zaman onun ulasamadigi ve uzaklastikca degerlenen cocukluguna dair en degerli parcasiydi.

Derek merdivenleri hizla inerken Stiles geriye dogru kacmadi, normalde onun hakkinda gercegi bilen biri ona bir metre bile yakinda durmazdi cunku kurtlar yirtici hayvanlardi, ozellikle kisiligi fazlasiyla sinirli olanlar ekstra korkulasilar kategorisine giriyordu sonucta. Ama hayir, Stiles kacmiyordu. Derek onun bu inadindan ve aptal cesaretinden bunu dile getirmese de etkilenmisti.

“Ne istiyorsun o zaman? Tamam, karsindayim. Bana boynunu sadece birkac saniye icinde parcalamamam icin bana bir sebep ver.” Gozleri kirmizi parlarken Stiles sesli bir sekilde yutkundu, bu Derek'i eglendiriyordu. “Bu eve giren kimse canli cikamadi Stiles.”

Ismini onun agzindan duymak midesinin kasilmasina sebep olmustu. “Birincisi beni öldürecek olsaydin bunu coktan yapardin. Ikincisi, yardim etmek icin burdayim ama sen yanina yaklasan herkesi bir sekilde uzaklastirmayi basariyorsun, neden? Son olarak, adimi nerden biliyorsun sen?!” Stiles onun unuttuguna emindi, adini bilmedigine emindi cunku bu kadar sene boyunca ona bir kez bile adiyla seslenmemisti. Kahverengi gozleri parladi, onun umursamadigini dusunuyordu.

Derek siritirken duzgun ve sivri disleri one cikmisti, Stiles _bir insanin dislerini bile seksi bulmak varmis_ diye dusunurken ardindan onun insan olmadigini kendine hatirlatmak zorunda kaldi. Kurt, ona dogru bir adim daha atti ve aralarindaki mesafeyi hizla kapatirken Stiles insan kalbinin bunu kaldiramayacagini dusunuyordu. Ve daha da kotusu, eger arastirdigi her sey dogruysa Derek su an onun kalbinin sesini bile duyabiliyor ve kendisinden yukselen duygunun kokusunu alabiliyordu. Buna ragmen inadi elden birakmayan genc adam, merakinin da baskisiyla basini kaldiririp onunla goz goze geldi. Bakislari meydan okuyordu, Derek'in yesilleri onun kahverengisini delerken buna sonsuza kadar dayanamazdi. Dudaklarina hamle yapma icin atilmak uzereyken Derek ondan uzaklasti ve merdivenin alt basamaklarindan birine oturdu. Az onceki yakinliktan sersemleyen Stiles kizmaya basliyordu, cunku bu sersem kurt resmen onunla oynuyordu. Aklina internetteki forumlardan birinde okudugu bir cumle gelince gulumsemesini saklayamadi. _Hicbir kurtla tartisma, ozellikle dolunayda._ O nihayet sirtindaki cantasini yere indirirken, Derek konusmaya basladi.

“Ben lanetliyim.” dedi gozlerini yere bagdas kurmus Stiles'a dikerken. “Kurtlarin cadilarla pek de iyi anlasamadigini da okumus muydun internette? Hakkimizda cok sey biliyorsun gibi.”

Stiles omuz silkerken yanitladi. “Beni suclayabilir misin? Kendinden surekli uzaklastirip duruyordun.”

“Atalarimizin cadilarla savasi uzun yillar surdu, sonunda iki taraf da birbirinin yoluna cikmamakta anlasana dek bircok kayiplar yasandi. Ve benim soyumdan gelenler de yasadiklari kayiplarin haricinde, lanete mahkum edildi. Alfa da olsan, dolunay sana aci verecek ve kendini kontrol edemeyeceksin. Kurt formuna donmesen bile zihnin berrakligini yitirecek ve cevrende ne varsa zarar vereceksin, hatta öldüreceksin.” Stiles, Derek'in alnindan suzulen ter damlasini gorebiliyordu, kalbi hic olmadigi kadar hizli atiyordu simdi ama komik olan suydu ki hala ondan uzaklasmak istemiyordu. Birazdan ona saldiracagini bilse bile. “Ertesi sabah her seyi hatirlamak en kotusu, en ufak detayina kadar hatirlamak.”

“Yine de bu neden cevrende kimse olmadigini aciklamiyor, tekrarliyorum; beni neden kendinden uzaklastirip durdun? Ayrica kendini burda karantina altina almis olman sorununu cozmene de yardimci olmayacak, birilerinden yardim istemeliydin-“

“Bunu kisisel algilama, Stiles ama insanlar bas belasidir ve sana getirdikleri tek sey de bela olur. Onlarin sacmaliklariyla ugrasacagima her dolunayda kendimi kaybetmeyi ve aciyi tercih ederim.”

Stiles'in gozleri irilesirken ister istemez sinirlendi. “Harika, bunu duymak kendimi cok daha iyi hissettirdi. Tesekkurler.”

“Kisisel olmadigini soylemistim.”

“Yine de, bu laneti kirmanin bir yolu yok mu? Onunla savasamaz misin?”

“Arastirma yapan tek kisi sen degilsin.” dedi Derek alayli bir tonda. “Mumkun, ama benim icin imkansiz gorunuyor.”

“Neden ne oldugunu anlatmiyorsun?” diye usteledi Stiles, nerede bir umut oldugunu gorse hemen ona tutunurdu.

“Ah, iste yine basliyoruz. Kimsenin ozel hayati diye bir sey duymadin mi ha? Seni defalarca, ciddi sekilde uyarmis olmama ragmen illa beni takip etmek zorundaydin cunku. Zavalli insanin tekisin Stiles, o kadar zayif, o kadar yalnizsin ki benimle- _AHH!_ ” Derek gozleri parlarken basini geriye atip ulumaya basladi, Stiles once oturdugu yerde geri geri gitti ve ardindan ayaga kalkip kirilan camdan gokyuzune bakti. Dolunay tamamlanmisti.

Derek'in aklini kaybetmekten kastini simdi anliyordu, ama soylediklerinde ciddi miydi acaba? Gozlerinde biriken yasladi geriye dogru gonderirken cantasina uzandi. Derek karsisinda egilip bukuluyor, kemiklerinden kirilmaya benzer sesler geliyorken dur durak bilmeden uluyordu. Stiles titreyen elleriyle cantasinin icinde bir kavanozun icine koydugu mavi cicekli kurtbogani kavanozdan cikarip avucunun icinde tuttu. Onu ezerken, Derek karsisinda kanli canli bir yem oldugunu fark ettiginde gozlerinin kirmizisi daha da alevlendi. Vucudu aci icinde bukulse de Stiles onun hala insan formunda olduguna sukrediyordu.

Derek ona gereginden fazla yaklastiginda avucudundaki kurtbogani suratina dogru ufledi ve onu sersemletti. “Sukurler olsun!” diye bagirirken Derek'in oksuruklerle sarsilan bedeni yere sert bir sekilde carpti. Cantasindan cikardigi zincirleri hala titremesi gecmemis elleriyle onun etrafina bagladi diger yandan dolunayin bitmesi icin dua ediyorken onunde daha saatler oldugunu biliyordu. Kurtboganin Derek'in ustundeki etkisi kisa surmus, oksurukleri yavas yavas azalirken Stiles gozlerinde hala gercek Derek olmadigini gorebiliyordu. Lanetin ve dolunayin etkisi altindaki kurt, birazdan yeniden onu yemeye calisacakti. O ayaklarinin dibinde uzanirken kendisi yorgunluktan agrayan bedenini duvara dayadi.

“Aslinda senden nefret etmeliydim, yillarca bana eziyet ettigin icin. Cocukken tek istedigim seninle yakin olabilmekti, ormanda karsima ciktigin o gun bile senden umudu kesmedim cunku bir gun benimle konusacagini biliyordum. Aptal bir inat mi, ne dersen de.” Derek yeniden kipirdamaya basliyordu. “Sen kendini buraya degil, kendi icinde duvarlarin arasina hepsetmissin. Kimsenin ne girmesine izin veriyorsun, ne de seni sevmelerine. Birini sevmeye de niyetli degilsin, kendine en buyuk izdirabi sen veriyorsun.” Derek'in girtlagindan gelen sesler ve ulumasi yeniden basladi, zincirler onu fazla tutmayacakti. “Senden umudu kesmedigim icin bana kizacak misin? Kiz o zaman. Ama ask buna deniyor Derek Hale, ne olursa olsun o kisiden umudunu kesmemek.” Zincir patlayip Derek'in vucudundan suzulmeye basladiginda Stiles dusunmeden onun ustune atildi. Ciliz kollarini onun guclu bedenine dolarken basini da boynuna yerlestirdi. Ona yardim edebilecegini dusunuyordu, edemezse de muhtemelen burda hemen ölecekti. Umrunda degilken agladi, Derek'i o kadar cok seviyordu ki ve sirf bu yuzden cezalandiriliyordu.

Sevgi nedir bilmeyen, kendini icine hapsetmis birini sevmek onun cezasi olmustu.

Basini arkaya dogru atti, Derek'i tutamazdi, guclu degildi. Derek hakliydi, zayifti. Basini onun yanagina yaslarken onun adini sayiklamaya basladi. Gozyaslari kurtun yanaklarini islatiyorken ölecegini bile bile onu kollarinin arasinda tutmak kalbini canlandiriyordu.

Aniden, Derek kollarinda hareketsizlesti. Stiles ne oldugunu anlayamasa da kollarini gevsetmeye korkuyordu. Onun nefesini dinledi, sakinlesmis ve duzene girmis gorunuyordu. Birden guclu kollar onu sardi, “Simdi ölecegim, simdi ölecegim.” derken Derek'in onu öldürmedigini, aksine sarildigini fark ettiginde kalbi bir saniyeligine durdu.

Basini kaldirip ona baktiginda ter icinde -ve oldukca seksi gorunen- Derek'in gozleri normal rengine donmus, kurt disleri kaybolmusken Stiles butun tanrilara dua gonderdi.

“N-nasil oldu? Ben-“

Derek gulerken kollarini gevsetti ve gozlerini kapatirken sirtini duvara dayadi. Stiles anlamamis, dizlerinin ustunde dogruldu ve onu sarsmaya calisti. “Konussana benimle! Once sarilip sonra da-“

“Laneti kirdigini goremiyor musun?”

“Laneti kirdim. Laneti kirdim! _LANETI KIRDIM!_ Evet! Nasil?”

Derek gozlerini araladi ve bakislarini Stiles'in kahverengilerine dikti. “Asla bulamayacagimdan emindim, atalarimdan birkaci kendi lanetini kirsa da bu herkese gecebilecek bir cozum degildi.” Elini cekingence uzatip Stiles'in yanagina surttu. Stiles onun bugune kadar belki de ilk kez birine dokundugunu dusunuyordu.

“Laneti kirmanin tek yolu, Stiles, bir masumun gozyasiydi. Seni seven bir masumun gozyasi.”

Stiles dudagini isirdi, Derek artik onun kendisine asik oldugunu biliyordu. Konuyu degistirmeye calisarak atildi. Kendi kendine gulumsedi, onun lanetini kirmisti, onu bundan kurtarmisti sonsuza dek.

“Ciddi miydin? Yani az once hakkimda soylediklerinde.”

“Kontrolun bende olmadigini soylemistim, ne yaptigimi goruyorum ama onu durduracak gucum olmuyor. Cevabim hayir, zavalli degilsin. Asil kendimi senden uzaklastirdigim ve kalbimi dikenli tellerle kapattigim icin ben zavalliyim.”

Stiles bu surede birbirlerine iyice yaklastiklarini fark ederken siritti.

“Burasi birbirimizi öpmemiz gereken kisim mi?”

Siritisi Derek'e de bulasirken genc adam kafasini gogsune bastirdi. Stiles onun sicak vucuduna birkez daha sarilmisken Derek yanitladi. “Biraz agirdan alalim ha, ne dersin?” Hiriltili bir sekilde guldu.

“Her gune yeni bir tabu demek, pekala sevdim. Ne kadar inatci oldugumu biliyorsun.”

“Benden vazgecmemene sevindim.” dedi ve gozlerini kapatip cenesini Stiles'in cenesine dayadi. Genc adam mirildanirken Derek'e biraz daha sokuldu. Bu duruma gelmek yillarini almisti, ve simdi bunu kaybetmeye hic niyeti yoktu. 


End file.
